Lunatic Show
Lunatic Show is an original song that first appeared on 346Pro IDOL selection vol.4 as a duo song by Syoko Hoshi and Koume Shirasaka. It made it's game debut in Starlight Stage'' as a version featuring Syoko Hoshi, Koume Shirasaka, Sachiko Koshimizu, Yuki Himekawa, and Sae Kobayakawa. The full version of the 5-person group was later released on THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT MASTER 12 Inochi Moyashite Koiseyo Otome. It later got a remix version for SS3A sung by Tomoe Murakami and Yuzu Kitami which was released on THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT MASTER 23 Twin☆kle★Tail.'' Performed by Original Duo Version *Syoko Hoshi (CV: Satsumi Matsuda) *Koume Shirasaka (CV: Chiyo Ousaki) Starlight Stage 5-Person Version *Syoko Hoshi (CV: Satsumi Matsuda) *Koume Shirasaka (CV: Chiyo Ousaki) *Sachiko Koshimizu (CV: Ayana Taketatsu) *Yuki Himekawa (CV: Mako Morino) *Sae Kobayakawa (CV: Ricca Tachibana) ～For SS3A Rearrange Mix～ *Tomoe Murakami (CV: Miharu Hanai) *Yuzu Kitami (CV: Larissa Tago Takeda) Lyrics Original Duo Ver.= Yami no tobari ga ori koyoi Kokoro wa kasa o hiraita Kirakira shiteru akumu hora Issho ni tanoshimetara ii na... Hitoribocchi de sodateteta kimochi Senritsu no sekai de kasanariau MISUTERII Welcome to Mad Night! Suki na mono wa suki no mama unto Unto kiwamete hotobashiru omoi sakebe Trip shichau kurai muchuu no kagayaki to Kono kodou wa mou tomerarenai Shinku ni somaru kyouki no utage Nigiyaka na yoru ni narisou... So Fantastic! Yume no houshi o makichirashi Araburu mama ni kyouen o! Dokidoki shiteru demo fushigi Kawatteku koto iya janai Hitori janai... anata mo ano ko mo Donna ko mo minna de souda! GOO TUU HERU! SUPAAKU! Welcome to Mad Dream! Kyoumei suru chikara michitekuru Fujouri sae mo kirisaite yukechau kamo Trap takusan demo utsumui chattemo Kono ai dake wa tometakunai Pyonpyon haneru ZONBI mitai ni Hajike tobu yoru o kurau ze Yes! Dreamer's High! PAREEDO wa mada owaranai shinjiteru no Rifujin na taiyou janaku tsuki no shita de Watashi-tachi wa kagayakeru tte... Kansei no naka nemurazu miru yume Issho ni mitai misete yaru taga hazushite Trip shichau kurai muchuu no kagayaki to kono kodou wa mou tomerarenai Shinku ni somaru kyouki no utage Nigiyaka na yoru tsuzuiteku Lunatic Show |-| Starlight Stage Five Person Ver.= Yami no tobari ga ori koyoi Kokoro wa kasa o hiraita Kirakira shiteru akumu hora Issho ni tanoshimetara ii na... Hitoribocchi de sodateteta kimochi Senritsu no sekai de kasanariau MISUTERII Welcome to Mad Night! Suki na mono wa suki no mama unto Unto kiwamete hotobashiru omoi sakebe Trip shichau kurai muchuu no kagayaki to Kono kodou wa mou tomerarenai Shinku ni somaru kyouki no utage Nigiyaka na yoru ni narisou... So Fantastic! Yume no houshi o makichirashi Araburu mama ni kyouen o! Dokidoki shiteru demo fushigi Kawatteku koto iya jana Hitori janai... anata mo ano ko mo Sachiko/Yuki Donna ko mo minna de souda! GOO TUU HERU! SUPAAKU! Welcome to Mad Dream! Kyoumei suru chikara michitekuru Fujouri sae mo kirisaite yukechau kamo Trap takusan demo utsumui chattemo Kono ai dake wa tometakunai Pyonpyon haneru ZONBI mitai ni Hajike tobu yoru o kurau ze Yes! Dreamer's High! PAREEDO wa mada owaranai shinjiteru no Rifujin na taiyou janaku tsuki no shita de Watashi-tachi wa kagayakeru tte... Syoko/Koume Kansei no naka nemurazu miru yume Issho ni mitai misete yaru taga hazushite Trip shichau kurai muchuu no kagayaki to kono kodou wa mou tomerarenai Syoko/Koume Shinku ni somaru kyouki no utage Sachiko/Yuki/Sae Nigiyaka na yoru tsuzuiteku Lunatic Show! |-|～For SS3A Rearrange Mix～= Yami no tobari ga ori koyoi Kokoro wa kasa o hiraita Kirakira shiteru akumu hora Issho ni tanoshimetara ii na... Hitoribocchi de sodateteta kimochi Senritsu no sekai de kasanariau MISUTERII Welcome to Mad Night! Suki na mono wa suki no mama unto Unto kiwamete hotobashiru omoi sakebe Trip shichau kurai muchuu no kagayaki to Kono kodou wa mou tomerarenai Shinku ni somaru kyouki no utage Nigiyaka na yoru ni narisou... So Fantastic! Yume no houshi o makichirashi Araburu mama ni kyouen o! Dokidoki shiteru demo fushigi Kawatteku koto iya janai Hitori janai... anata mo ano ko mo Donna ko mo minna de souda! GOO TUU HERU! SUPAAKU! Welcome to Mad Dream! Kyoumei suru chikara michitekuru Fujouri sae mo kirisaite yukechau kamo Trap takusan demo utsumui chattemo Kono ai dake wa tometakunai Pyonpyon haneru ZONBI mitai ni Hajike tobu yoru o kurau ze Yes! Dreamer's High! PAREEDO wa mada owaranai shinjiteru no Rifujin na taiyou janaku tsuki no shita de Watashi-tachi wa kagayakeru tte... Kansei no naka nemurazu miru yume Issho ni mitai misete yaru taga hazushite Trip shichau kurai muchuu no kagayaki to kono kodou wa mou tomerarenai Shinku ni somaru kyouki no utage Nigiyaka na yoru tsuzuiteku Lunatic Show Category:Cinderella Girls Category:Song Page Category:Songs featuring Syoko Hoshi Category:Songs featuring Koume Shirasaka Category:Songs featuring Sachiko Koshimizu Category:Songs featuring Yuki Himekawa Category:Songs featuring Sae Kobayakawa Category:Songs featuring Tomoe Murakami Category:Songs featuring Yuzu Kitami